1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a knob and a lever, and more particularly, to a knob assembly configured be readily and securely assemble a knob to a lever without requiring additional components.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission lever unit generally includes a knob and a lever disposed at a lower portion of the knob.
The knob and the lever generally have structures that enable them to be screwed to each other. However, since it takes a lot of time to perform the screwing, assembling productivity is low. Furthermore, because the screw-based assembly does not provide a fixed orientation for the knob, a subsequent process is required in order to adjust the orientation of a front surface of the knob.
Various assembly structures including a knob and a lever have been proposed, including one-touch assemblies such as those described in Korean Patent Application No. 2006-37798, Korean Patent Application No. 2007-96261, Korean Patent Application No. 2009-70128, and Korean Patent Application No. 2006-115205. However, in each of the described assemblies, the number of components required to assemble the knob to the lever is large, shapes of the knob and/or lever are complicated, and the knob and the lever may be separated from each other in situations in which a large external force is applied thereto.
Thus, while the e one-touch assembly structures provide a straightforward method of assembly, they require large numbers of components and the resulting knob and lever assemblies can become separated from each other.